1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly to a mobile terminal with a function of sensing a living body signal and a health care function, and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The portable terminals can be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his or her terminal.
As such a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.
With the help of these improvements, a health care function is provided that is able to be performed in the mobile terminal. The user may check and manage his/her health state through the use of the health care function. However, user's surroundings need to be taken into consideration as a critical factor in correctly checking his/her health state and providing him/her with feedback on his/her health state. In addition, the health care function entails an operation of sensing a user's living body signal, and his/her health state is based on a result of analyzing his/her living body signal. Accordingly, reliability of the living body signal needs to be secured to correctly manage the user's health state.